kais_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
Why I Will Never Use Snapchat Ever Again
For those who don’t know what Snapchat is, it’s an app where you take pictures and send them to your friends and start a streak. I always loved Snapchat, but I will never use that app ever again. Something horrible happened when I used the app. Here is what happened. So it was Summer of 2017, I was at work which was White Castle. I was just being a waiter bring out food to customers. My cashier friend: Alan. Asked if I had a Snapchat account. I said no. He was disappointed. Then he suggested me to get the app since everyone in the restaurant had one. I told him: “Ok, after work I’ll get the app.” Around 7:30, my shift was over. I went home. I sat in my living room watching some Spongebob episodes. Then the thought of getting Snapchat came to me. So I went to the App Store and searched it. It showed up. I downloaded the app, and it took 5 minutes. After it was done, I went to the app. I created a new account, and just took selfies of myself. But then I realized, I needed friends to send my selfies to. I sighed. I decided to text Alan. But when I did, he never responded. So I thought I would tell him tomorrow morning. The next day, I went to Alan and told him I had no friends on the app. He told me his accounts names which was: Alanthegreat. I friend requested him and immediately he accepted it. So he sent me some funny selfies of him with dog face and a weird grin that made me chuckle. Later that night while I was watching tv, I got a friend request from this person who was named: Dave671. I don’t know who this is so I declined. But what was strange was it wouldn’t let me decline. I try to accept and it actually worked. I looked at his profile, but his location and where they live was private so I guess this is a friend that doesn’t like to share their locations like my friend in South Carolina Nick. After 8 minutes, I got a snap from this Dave person. I checked the snap, and it was kinda creepy. It showed a black screen but if you look closer, you can see a forehead of a dark tan person. I still didn’t know who this was, but still thought it was a friend of mine. 5 minutes later, another snap from this Dave person was sent to me. I checked it, and it was a picture of a road with street lights on. There was a caption that said: “Coming Over.” I went to the chat and typed: “Who is this? And what do you mean coming over?” But they never responded. Another 5 minutes later, I got a snap from this Dave person. I checked it immediately, and it was a pic of the White Castle I work at. Again I typed in the chat: “Who is this? And what do you mean coming over?” Still no respond. I try to call them, but they declined immediately. More than 5 minutes later, I got another snap from this Dave person. I checked it immediately again. And was shocked. It was a picture of my house. There was a caption that said: “Can’t wait to meet you.” I was freaking out now. “How did this person find my address?!” I thought. But then I realized that Snapchat added that thing where you can see where your location is and where your friends are too. I made sure all my doors and windows were locked. And pulled the blinds to each window I had. I sat in the kitchen floor nervous about what was gonna happen. I heard knocking from each and every window and door. I refuse to open any of them to see who it is. I called 911 on my phone. After 10 minutes, I heard sirens nearby. I was glad, but then there was banging on my front door! I was more nervous. After the 9th bang, the door slammed open! I remained silent in the kitchen. Then I heard, “Police! Put your hands up!” I got up and went to the front door. I saw someone in a dark gray hoodie with the hood over its head. They took the person away, but that’s not where it ends. A week has passed, and I was in my living room watching tv, and it was 9:30 PM. That’s when I heard a knock on my window. The curtains were closed so I didn’t see who it was. That’s when someone on the other side shouted: “OPEN THE DAMN WINDOW!” I was shocked. I ran to the phone and called 911. After I did, I heard glass breaking. I ran upstairs into my room and locked the door. Then I went under my bed. I was sitting under my bed for 5 minutes. Then I was scared when the doorknob to my door started to turn. Then whoever that was started to pound on the door screaming: “LET ME IN BITCH!” I remained quiet. Then the door flew open falling off. Then they started looking around. They looked in the closet, the drawers, and the bathroom connected to my room. Then, the person came out of the bathroom and closed the door. Nothing but silence. Whoever that was just kept standing wherever he is. I had my mouth covered by my hands to avoid breathing heavily. It’s been like 5 minutes with the person doing nothing. Then, to my horror, I saw his shadow get on their knees. I was starting to sweat a lot. But they just did nothing again. Then I heard sirens from outside. The person muttered: “Are you kidding me?..” He ran out of the room and I heard my door open and cops yelled” “THIS IS THE POLICE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR!” I came downstairs and saw that it was the same man I saw on the Snapchat. I couldn’t believe it. The same man had came back to kill me! They took him away. After that, I deleted my Snapchat account, then deleted app. I will never use Snapchat ever again. Because if I do, that same Dave person might find my account and try to kill me. So, like I said, I will never get Snapchat back. I hope that Dave person’s account has been deleted.